The Letter
by foxyx
Summary: [KakaSaku][Oneshot] Valentine's Day is in three days. Sakura receives one letter and one gift each day. The writer has made an interesting deal with her... can she figure out who he is until time is up?


_**The Letter**_

_(Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.)_

_(Note: This one-shot fic contains mild sexual content, crack, perverted-ness, and is not to be taken seriously. Just a little Valentine's fun… because that's what this day is for. :D)_

* * *

_**Day One – February 12th**_

'_Hello, Sakura. You don't know who I am just yet, but I assure you… you _do _know me. For the time being, you can just address me as Orange. As you most likely know… Valentine's Day is approaching; three days to be exact. I truly hope that you haven't found a Valentine just yet… because I would be honored to become yours. I understand that you may be feeling a little anxious about this, considering you have absolutely no clue who is sending this letter to you… but on the third day, I will meet up with you directly and reveal who I am. During each of those three days, I will send one letter to you along with a gift and a clue. If you can guess who I am before the Valentine's Day event (I'll give you one chance to guess), and if you are correct, then I will see it through that Sasuke become your Valentine for the event. Don't worry, I've already spoken to him about this, and he has accepted. So _there's_ something for you to work at for the next few days. On that note… until tomorrow's letter, I bid you farewell._

_- Love, Orange. XOXO'_

Sakura stood like a rock for atleast 20 seconds. Never before in her life has she _ever _received a secret admirer's letter. … Well, okay; there are a few exceptions such as Naruto, Lee, and other random boys… but _nothing _as farfetched as this. She was almost tempted to believe that it was a prank… that other people got word that she was lonely and a virgin and had only ever loved one guy, and had sent this _just_ to make fun of her.

But what if it was actually real…?

Sakura tossed the letter and the package that came with it onto her bed. She, herself, then flopped backwards onto the mattress, allowing the sheets to drown her… if only mentally.

Releasing an agitated sigh, Sakura stared dumbly up at the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to her ceiling. If the letter _wasn't _a prank… then Sakura just could not figure out who the writer could be. Usually, her first guess would be Naruto… but she knew that he could or would never write anything like that. It just wasn't his style. As for Lee… that's a definite no; there was no cheesy poetry at all in the letter. And all the random boys were just plain stupid… they probably didn't even know what letters were.

Rolling onto her side, Sakura pondered some more. Maybe she could go get opinions from others? See what they think about the letter… not to mention, limit the suspects.

It was decided then.

Sakura rolled back over onto her back and swatted her hand out to the side to grab the letter. But it had landed on the package that she had completely forgotten about, instead.

Turning her head to the side to actually look at the package, she stared for a few seconds before extending her index finger and poking the wrapped object.

Sakura's eyebrows creased as she felt a bulky feeling… as if there were more than one thing in the package.

Screw the cats.

Sakura yanked at the bow from its delicate form, and tossed it randomly to the side. Her fingernail-less fingers then clawed at the colorful wrapping paper, to reveal the hidden content.

Candy. Lots and lots of candy.

Sakura stared as the volcano of candy erupted and spilled all over her bed sheets. The only one thing that stood out from the crowd was a small slip of paper. Sakura picked it up, and read the writing inked on it.

'_I heard you like candy. Especially those Sweet Hearts… so here is enough to last you a lifetime. Don't eat too much, or you'll get fat! I know you'd hate that… _

_- Love, Orange XOXO'_

Aha! First clue… whoever this was _knew _that she loved Sweet Hearts! … Unfortunately, that was practically all of Konoha.

Sakura sighed, and then pocketed the slip of paper for future reference when approaching her resources.

She stood up from her bed, deciding to leave the candy there until she got back to clean it up. Walking out of her bedroom and over to her apartment's exit, she took her coat off of the coat rack, and tightly slipped it over her body. She then stepped into her boots, buckled them up, and headed out the door.

Several minutes later, she arrived at Naruto's house.

He sat her down, and she explained to him everything that had happened to do with the letter.

"So… a guy named _Orange _wants to make you his Valentine?" Naruto snorted, barely able to control the urge to break out laughing.

"Yes… well, no… not exactly… you see, that's just his alias… it's not his _real _name." Sakura replied, grinning sheepishly as she stared confusedly at the floor. Originally she was hoping that Naruto would reiterate her wishings of the letter boy being a romantic knight that would come and sweep her off her feet… but the more Naruto kept making him sound like a fool, the more she started doubting the idea of this guy being anywhere even close to decent.

"Anyone who decides to choose '_Orange' _as their alias **must **be a nutcase. You're smart enough to figure that out, Sakura-chan." Naruto scoffed.

He was right, though. Sakura only _wanted _the guy to be beautiful and amazing. If she had seriously thought about it, she would have come up with the same conclusions as Naruto… she was just way too desperate to ever come close to doubting it on her own.

"Yeah, I know… that's what I thought." Sakura's eyes shifted to the other side of the floor.

But she had to stop being so gullible; she couldn't give up yet. Naruto was just one resource. There were still many others she wanted to discuss her case with before she came to a final conclusion.

After leaving Naruto's that afternoon, she decided to head over to her 'best friend' Ino's house.

"Sakuraaa!" Ino exclaimed giddily. "… What are you doing here?" Ino's expression and tone both dropped as she gave Sakura a cold glare.

"I received an anonymous Valentine's letter." Sakura admitted bluntly.

Ino stood, stunned. Of all possibilities, Ino would have predicted this to be at the very rock bottom. But Sakura…? …Having a secret admirer? Ino stopped herself before she nuked – she was thinking way too far ahead of herself… for all she knew, Sakura could just be playing a prank on her in saying she had received a letter… when infact she actually hadn't.

Ino smirked. "Why don't you come in, Sakura? Tell me all about this… 'Letter'."

And Sakura went in and explained everything.

But Ino remained cautious. "So let me get this straight… some guy who calls himself _Orange_, has asked to be your Valentine. And you don't know who he is, exactly, but you'll find out eventually. But if you find out beforehand… Sasuke will become you Valentine instead?" Ino asked Sakura as if she was being completely ridiculed. Ino was beginning to doubt the existence of this letter more and more… this was something Sakura would definitely do; probably _just _to make Ino jealous… especially with the Sasuke deal.

"That's right." Sakura replied assuringly.

"Heh. Sorry to break it to you, Sakura… but I'm smarter than you think. You're childish tricks won't fool me." Ino stated defensively.

"…What? Ino, what are you talking about? I'm telling the truth! Look, you can even look at the little slip of paper I got from the pile of candy!" Sakura fetched the small bit of parchment from the depths of her pocket, and shoved it infront of Ino's eyes.

"You think that'll fool me, too!? You could have easily just written that yourself!" Ino shoved Sakura's arm to the side.

"Does it LOOK like my writing!?" Sakura snapped back.

"There's a term known as **_forging_**."

"Oh, I don't even know why I came to you! You're useless!" Sakura stood up frustratingly from the sofa, and marched immediately out of Ino's residence.

Ino just remained pouting on the seat with her arms crossed angrily. _"Stupid Sakura… why won't she just grow up!?" _Ino sat in the same position for several minutes longer, until it finally dawned on her… if Sakura was trying to trick her, why did she leave so quickly and easily? Ino's expression relaxed thoughtfully and she uncoiled her arms from their strained posture.

"_Maybe Sakura _wasn't _lying afterall…"_

* * *

**_Day Two – February 13th_**

'_Good day, Sakura! I hope you enjoyed the gift I sent you yesterday. How are you coming along in discovering who I am? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a little hint… 'PINK!' Hee hee, have fun ♥_

_- Love, Orange. XOXO'_

"_Man, this guy really likes colors…" _Sakura stated mentally while sucking on one of the Sweet Hearts from the day before.

She rolled over on her bed so that she was lying on her stomach with her elbows propped up infront of her to lift her torso, and the letter clutched in both hands.

She then tossed the letter to the side and dragged the gift towards herself in its place.

She removed the bow and wrapping as she did the first time; only this time… the hidden content was different.

A kimono.

A very pretty one at that… the colors were pink, red, yellow, and white. There were beautiful floral designs all over the outfit, but the most exquisite and delicate ones were patterned around the sash, collar, and a long strip along the entire right side.

Sakura's jaw widened as she stared in awe; the candy nearly falling out of her mouth.

She had received many gifts before (occasionally expensive ones), but never anything THIS extraordinary. Whoever her secret admirer was MUST have been madly infatuated with her… so that pretty much eliminated the possibility of this being a prank. It was definitely real.

The moment Sakura lifted the cultural dress, another little slip of paper fell from it onto her lap.

She neatly placed the kimono back down on her bed, then lifted the paper from her lap and scanned over the text.

'_If you accept to become my Valentine… I hope you will wear this to the festival. It would look absolutely gorgeous on you._

_- Love, Orange. XOXO'__  
_

Sakura was blushing now. The fact that she now _knew _that this person was real, she couldn't help but feel a burning desire to meet him. She wanted to thank him… she wanted to kiss him… she wanted—

Then Sasuke came back into her mind.

She dropped the slip of paper on the top of the folded Kimono, and slid off of her bed.

She then walked over to her dresser, and stared down at the Team 7 photo; one guy in particular.

"_Sasuke… all these years I would have given ANYTHING to become his Valentine... but now when I actually have the chance… I feel like I'm not putting my all into making it work. I don't know what to do… whoever is sending these letters and gifts obviously cares for me… but even though Sasuke never has, now would be my chance to prove myself to him."_

Sakura glanced back at the neatly folded Kimono sitting on her bed. It contained a particular kind of force with an attempt to drag her towards it, but the photo infront of her was also doing the same.

But then Sakura thought of another plan. She would seek out who her secret admirer was, and if he was decent enough, then she would pretend she hadn't figured out who he was and attend the festival with him as his Valentine… but if she wasn't particularly interested in the person, then she would announce his identity before the festival, and go with Sasuke.

Sakura felt slightly relieved in forming that plan, but it didn't mean that it was going to be easy… she still had yet to figure out who the man was… if not, _then _she would be in trouble.

But first she needed another resource. She tapped her lips and looked around the room as she thought about whom to go to next; it had to be someone good, as for time was very limited.

Then her eyes fell back onto the Team 7 photo.

Kakashi.

She knew the letter wouldn't have been sent from anyone in Team 7, so since she was closest to them… it would only make sense to ask their opinions. The only member who she wouldn't be able to discuss her situation with was Sasuke; for obvious reasons.

So Sakura touched herself up, and then set off on her adventure to her Sensei's house.

"… Sakura?" Kakashi looked mildly surprised. It wasn't often that his students visited his home, so Sakura could understand why… but he still should have been a little bit more prepared.

Sakura's eyes trailed down his entire body; he was wearing absolutely no shirt, his bottom half was only covered by the standard black ninja pants, his hair looked like raccoons had invaded it, and he was covering the lower half of his face with his infamous favourite orange porn book.

"… Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked after the delayed moment of silence.

Sakura's head snapped back up to meet his cold, lazy eyes. She could feel herself nearly blushing, as she attempted to prevent her eyes from dropping any lower.

"Uh… um… uh, maybe… maybe I should come back another time… you look busy…" Sakura uttered sheepishly; mostly for her own sake. She didn't think she could concentrate on the main objective with him in that state.

"I am. But I can never not make time for my own students." Kakashi's eyes creased sweetly, and he then turned around and walked back into his house.

Sakura followed his muscular back and shoulders into his home; feeling like this was so totally wrong. She had hoped he would have said no…

"Let me just go get changed. I find this a little inappropriate… if you know what I mean." Kakashi mentioned after shutting the door. He winked at Sakura, and then walked away into another room; closing the door behind him.

Sakura was practically foaming at the mouth. She couldn't believe he just said that… AND winked at her! Oh god, he was such a fucking pervert.

Sakura quickly scurried over to the furthest sofa, and collapsed onto it.

While waiting for Kakashi to change, Sakura couldn't help but think about his body… it was so muscular… so perfect… and creamy… and mmm… then, for some odd reason, she had the urge to lick him.

Sakura slapped her face. She was having sexual arouses of her sensei… JUST by taking one glance of his body. She'd seen Sasuke's body plentiful times before, but had NEVER had the desire of randomly licking him.

Then, Kakashi returned, and the excitement was all over. He was back to wearing his casual Jounin attire, with his black mask wrapped around the lower half of his face, and his hair was still messy… but less like a bird's nest. It was so strange though… when he was half-naked, it seemed as if he was an entirely different person; even his actions. But now he was back to the typical 'Kakashi' she's always known.

"So, what is it you're here for again?" Kakashi questioned as he took a seat on one of the armchairs across from the sofa Sakura sat upon.

"Um… well, you see… I got this letter yesterday…" Sakura began.

Kakashi stared at her; to her, his stare always looked as if it were staring right through her head and reading her mind. It was a little unnerving.

"A letter, hm? What was it about?" Kakashi scratched his chin.

And she explained it all, including everything about today.

"I see…" Kakashi answered. He didn't take his eyes off her once. "What do you need me for, then?" He asked. "I'm not too good with these sorts of things..."

That was a lie; Sakura knew it. He was just being damn lazy, and was probably trying to get rid of her as soon as possible so that he could go continue reading his silly orange book. "Liar. You're always the first to figure everything out." Sakura pouted.

"Who said anything about figuring out? What if I already know who it is?" Kakashi asked matter-of-factly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You… know… who it is?"

"I didn't say that. I said _what _if I know who it is?" Kakashi corrected.

He had to know! Sakura knew he did! He always figures EVERYTHING out!

"How much would I have to do in order for you to tell me who it is?" Sakura asked, penetrating him with the belief that he definitely knew the anonymous writer.

Kakashi grinned. "Depends. How much are you willing to give?"

"Depends. What's the currency?" Sakura shot back.

"Depends. How flexible are you?"

"…What!?" Sakura sunk back into the sofa pillows.

"Metaphor, Sakura." Kakashi enjoyed her reaction. Unfortunately, he realized she was still just a bit too young.

Sakura brought a hand to her mildly flushed face. "How about… we just make a deal?" she suggested finally.

"Alright. Consisting of what?" Kakashi leaned back comfortably in the chair, and rested his elbow on the back rim.

"Umm…" Sakura's eyes glanced all around the room in search for a good deal. "Okay. How about this… you tell me who the writer is, and I'll attend ONE dance with you at the festival." Sakura grinned, appearing pleased with her offer.

"How would that benefit _me, _Sakura?" Kakashi replied, his eyes glaring dumbly at the pink-haired girl.

Sakura pretended to look offended. "Why, Kakashi-sensei… wouldn't you _love_ to see me in that beautiful elegant Kimono perfectly fitting my slender body?" She ran her fingers softly across her chest for emphasis as her bright emerald eyes pleaded up at him innocently. "Think of all those other men… they will be so jealous of you." Her tender lips pouted slightly.

She was fucking good. He would give her that. It took him a whole lot of his will power not to go over to her and propose a new and more passionate deal, right there and then. But, even barely, he managed to constrain himself. "Sakura… you're way too big-headed." He said half-jokingly; he knew she was just playing.

Sakura let out a sigh and flopped back. "So NOTHING will get you to tell me who he is?"

Yes. Hot, hot sex. "Mm… nope. Probably not." Kakashi admitted bluntly.

Sakura let out another sigh, and then turned her head to the side to stare out of the window at the sunset-painted sky. "In that case, you probably don't actually know." Her eyes trailed back over to his. "Okay. Well… I guess I'll just have to find out tomorrow and hope it's for the best." She lifted herself off of the couch and slowly made her way over to the exit. On the inside, she was starting to panic. She really wanted to go with Sasuke, but really wanted to go with the writer in thanks for everything he's given her… depending on whom he was.

Sakura rubbed her forehead with her palm as she buckled on her boots. When she stood up from the little doorstep, she turned her head around to take one more glance at Kakashi, only to find he was no longer there.

She blinked curiously, but was soon hit with a small gust of cool air. Her head instantly whirled back around to face the exit, and there was Kakashi holding the door open for her.

She stared oddly at him for a couple seconds, and then smiled as she proceeded on her way out of the house. The moment she was passing Kakashi, though, she couldn't help but slow down a little, and in that instant she heard a warm, soft whisper in her ear that said "His hair tone is the opposite of dark."

Sakura halted and her eyes widened. Whipping around, she stared widely up at Kakashi, whose eyes were creased sweetly once again. Then, he was gone; he had disappeared back into his house, and the only thing Sakura was left facing was the door.

Ever since the moment Sakura arrived back home, she did absolutely nothing but lay stomach-side down on her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

It was him. It had to be… the puzzle fitted perfectly. The alias, Orange, came from the color of his books; He knew about her favourite candy; His favourite store is 'PINK'; He 'knew' who the letter-writer was; His hair tone is the opposite of dark… it all made perfect sense. …But why him? He was her Sensei… what could he possibly be thinking?

"_Unless… it actually _was_ somebody else who was just making me _think _it's Kakashi. Ohh… this is so frustrating and confusing!" _Sakura pounded the sides of her pillow in annoyance that she couldn't figure out the straight answer. If she replied to the writer that she believed he was Kakashi, and got it right… then she would get to become Sasuke's Valentine. But if she got it wrong… she'd have to become the Valentine of whoever the writer was (regardless whether it was Kakashi or not). But if it _was _infact Kakashi… would she really mind all that much? It was just a silly Valentine's thing afterall… and it's not THAT abnormal to attend your Sensei to a festival… is it?

"_Yes, of course it is, Sakura! He's old and your teacher and perverted and gaaah!" _Sakura started kicking her legs too, so that she looked like a real baby. But then she suddenly felt her legs hitting a different material. The kimono.

Sakura then stopped beating her bed, and sat up.

Her eyes glared down at the now-slightly-wrinkled kimono. Why would Kakashi go so far for her…? Why did he even like her in that way? Why has he never said anything!?

Sakura grabbed the kimono and clutched it to her chest. Light tears then started falling from the corners of her eyes; not necessarily tears of sadness… nor tears of happiness, but rather tears of uncertainty.

* * *

_**Day Three – February 14th**_

Valentine's Day.

Sakura woke up and went to check her mailbox, as usual. It was filled _more _than usual, though… she had received a whole load of Valentine's cards, chocolates, candies, poems, little trinkets, and at the very bottom… the largest gift out of the pile with an attached letter.

All her money bet on who _it _was from.

She took the loot into her apartment, and dropped it all onto her bed. She really only ended up concentrating on one main thing, though; the writer's (or Kakashi's) package.

She snatched the letter from the gift, and ripped it open to read its content:

'_So. This is the big day, eh? You haven't replied yet with your one guess at who I am, so I'm either guessing you REALLY don't know… or you're not all that interested in seeing Sasuke to the festivity. Either way, as promised, you can meet me today if you wish. Remember… you don't necessarily _have _to be my Valentine, but… I would really love it if you did. If you agree to it, then you can meet me on the red bridge at 7:30. The festival begins at 8:00, so you have plenty of time to get ready. I really hope to see you there_

_- Love, Orange. XOXO'_

Sakura wanted to start crying again, but she was already much too drained out. Instead, she just tucked the letter away into her pocket, and opened the gift.

This time, it was a decorative semi-circle shaped hair comb with a small faux cherry blossom flower on it. 'Haruno Sakura' was engraved into the metal around the outer rim.

Sakura stared down at the hair piece clasped gently in her hands. It was so pretty… it reminded her of all those amazingly beautiful rich maidens who had then men of their dreams and got everything they wanted. To Sakura, receiving everything she had received from the writer/Kakashi _is _what she wants she wants most. Not physically, but mentally she has always been searching for a man who she can love and be loved in return. A man who would die for her… a man who would spoil her… a man who would _respect _her and look after her. The man behind the letters was pretty damn close to her dream… but it wasn't a dream afterall; the letter-man _was _the knight in shining armor that she hoped would come and sweep her off her feet. Sasuke was absolutely none of those things! Outwardly, she wanted a handsome guy who was cool and strong and popular… but that wasn't what her heart was seeking all along.

She was going to meet this guy… whether it was Kakashi or not. If it was Kakashi, she wouldn't care… she wanted to thank him and accept him as her Valentine. If she liked the way the river was flowing… then maybe they would become something more, it was hard for her to tell so early in the game. But right now, her one and only priority was meeting and thanking him.

* * *

The day went by very quickly, and nightfall was vast approaching.

Sakura spent the _entire _day preparing for the Valentine's Day event – she needed to look absolutely _perfect._

It was 7:10. She felt and knew she was ready, but still a small ounce of anxiety lingered in the pit of her stomach. She would do her best to ignore it, though… despite how hard it actually was; having your Sensei as a Valentine _was _a little nerve-wracking, afterall.

By 7:15, she was gone.

She walked down along the very busy streets filled with lights and spectacular costumes and street performers and all the typical festivity features.

A smile crept up on her face as she walked by… everyone seemed so happy and cheerful, and all the couples were being all lovey-dovey and cute. This was the kind of life Sakura was missing.

Her smile saddened and an expression of nervousness replaced it as she drifted apart from all the commotion and headed towards the large red bridge that she could see in the near distance.

She kept notifying herself that it wasn't too late to turn back, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

She could barely here the music from where she was, and the music created from the bugs and tree frogs were starting to overlap. Soon, that was all she could hear… other than the light tapping sound of her sandals hitting the pavement with every step.

And then she had reached the very edge of the cliff. She couldn't turn back, or else she would lose her balance… she couldn't go forward, or she would fall. She had to remain perfectly still.

She wasn't the only presence there, though. There was a dark silhouette hidden by the night sky. He appeared to have noticed her, as he began approaching. Sakura's heart throbbed faster and faster with every stride the figure took. And then before she had a chance to blink, the tall shadow was standing right before her, staring down at her with a piercing, entrancing gaze.

It was exactly who she thought it would be… it was Kakashi.

"So it _was_ you…" Sakura whispered softly, sounding slightly jaded.

Kakashi took a pink lock of Sakura's hair into his fingers, and stroked it gently with his thumb. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met… for a fate like this, he couldn't so easily let it go. He knew the risk… he knew the consequences… he was Hatake Kakashi.

Without a moment's hesitation, he yanked his mask down, and before Sakura even had a chance to think or see what he was doing, he lashed his lips into hers' and began kissing her passionately. Sakura made no hesitation or resistance, only surprisingly worked with the madly lascivious flow, caressing his tongue as if it were a hot delicious candy that she just wanted to devour.

They spent a long moment like that, but eventually had to stop to breathe for a little bit. Kakashi rested his forehead on Sakura's shoulder, and Sakura rested hers on his; both breathing frantically as if having run a running race for the first time in many years.

Then, as the breathing slowed down, Kakashi lifted his head a little so that his mouth was in line with Sakura's ear.

The warm, soft breath returned against her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine. She loved how he could do this to her.

But then… the unexpected of the unexpected happened.

Kakashi whispered, "No… but, I love you anyways."

* * *

_THE END._

**  
A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
